


to stand strong through it all

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Series: Chan's very shitty month, thank you very much, universe [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, Canon Universe, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, briefly but i'm like not sure what to tag this with, they try to watch a movie but chan falls asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: Chan adores Minho's kisses. He's still too tired for a movie night with Felix, though.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Chan's very shitty month, thank you very much, universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590139
Kudos: 131
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	to stand strong through it all

**Author's Note:**

> the fifth and final part! even finished in time, yay!

"Hyung, um."

They startle away from each other at the voice, both turning to find Felix standing in the doorway.

"I can come back later, um, I just-" There's a blush high on his cheeks, and Chan can feel a similar heat creep up to settle on his ears.

Minho groans, his arms collapsing under him until he has his face hidden against Chan's chest.

"What did you want, Felix?" Chan asks, trying to make his voice sound like normal, and not the strangled mess it actually is.

"I know you haven't been feeling very well recently, and since you were already in the dorm and all, I thought we could watch a movie together. An Australian one. But we can do that some other time, it's fine!"

Chan's heart does an extra little double beat at the sincerity and concern in Felix's voice. He pushes Minho to the side so he can sit up and properly face Felix. "No I would love to. I'll be down in a minute, you can get it set up."

Felix nods frantically, the blush still strong on his cheeks, and closes the door behind him when he leaves.

"It's fine," Chan says, collapsing back on the bed. "He was just embarrassed to find us like that. It's fine."

Minho crawls back up his body, pressing a kiss to the underside of Chan's jaw. "I know it is. But do you know how embarrassing that was? He's practically your actual little brother!"

"He's still just Felix."

Minho hums, but doesn't say anything else.

"Do you want to join us?"

"Are you sure that's okay?" Minho asks, raising his head to properly look at Chan. "I would be imposing on your 'Australian bros' time."

"It's not imposing if I invite you," Chan says, kissing him quickly. "Plus, we live in the same dorm, I'm sure someone else will notice we're watching a movie and join, without asking."

"If you're sure."

They walk down hand in hand, Chan having reached for Minho's hand when they left his room. Felix looks at their clasped hands, but he doesn't comment on it, just pats the spot next to him on the couch.

Chan sits down next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "You picked a movie yet?"

Felix glances at him, biting slightly at his lower lip. "Are you sure I'm not interrupting you?"

"I can assure you it's fine. Right, Minho?"

"Right." But Minho isn't even looking at Felix, instead staring at Chan with a pout on his lips. Those lips that Chan is free to kiss now. Those very same lips that are lifting up into a smirk- okay, Chan needs to stop staring at them.

Minho leans in close, his lips tickling Chan's earlobe, and whispers, "We can continue later."

Chan is too stunned to reply, staring at the tv without actually seeing what movie has started playing. He's slightly shaken out of it when Felix moves his arm off his shoulders and instead hugs it against his chest.

"Hyung," Felix says, not taking his eyes off the tv, "let's cuddle the shit out of hyung."

"Oh, you're on," Minho replies, the smugness so evident in his tone that Chan doesn't even have to look to know he's smirking.

He moves the two of them around somewhat — Chan just accepts his fate — until he's pressed against Chan's side, has his legs slung over Chan's lap and Chan's arm around his shoulders. It's really comfortable, actually, with Felix on his other side, warming him.

He's nodding off within minutes.

—————

"We can do this some other time."

"I'm sorry, I know you really wanted to."

Chan slowly wakes to two voices speaking lowly right next to him, feeling still too groggy to open his eyes.

"Don't be, he's tired. He should sleep."

"But in his own bed, preferably, he'd wake up so stiff if he sleeps on the couch."

Chan recognizes the voices as Felix and Minho, realising a second later that he must have fallen asleep during the movie.

"Sorry," he blinks his eyes open, voice heavy with sleep.

"Stop it," Felix says gently. "We only got half an hour in anyway, we can do this some other time, when you aren't exhausted. Go sleep now."

"It's your wonderful cuddling," Chan says, ruffling Felix's hair, "it put me to sleep."

"I hope you aren't excluding me from that."

"Of course not," Chan reassures Minho, leaning forward to press a kiss against his lips without thinking.

"Is that new?" Felix asks, clearly meaning the two of them.

"Very, you'll have to get used to it," Minho winks, placing on hand on Chan's cheek.

"Are you gonna tell the others?"

Chan doesn't have an answer to that, hasn't even had time to think about it himself. "I haven't even told you guys I'm bi."

"You know what they say, two birds with one stone," Felix shrugs.

"Maybe some other day." Minho pulls Chan up from the couch by his hand. "Now we'll sleep."

—————

Minho closes the door behind them with a click when he confirms that Changbin isn't inside. "I believe we were supposed to continue something?"

Minho's smile is contagious, making Chan smile too as he walks them backwards towards his bed. "Yes, I guess we were."

Minho presses him down on the bed with a kiss. "We're gonna cuddle tonight, and you are not allowed to say no." He presses another long kiss against Chan's lips, almost distracting Chan from his words before adding, "I know you slept better when we cuddled the other day."

Chan hums in acknowledgment, leaning up for more kisses. "Then maybe we should get properly ready for bed?"

Minho sighs but move off him. They prepare for bed quickly, and gets under the covers when they're done.

"We can still kiss some more." Minho leans slightly over him, steadying himself with a hand on Chan's shoulder. He's about to say something else when the door clicks open.

Changbin, as Chan guesses it is, stands frozen in the doorway for a few seconds before closing the door again. "Hyung, you snuck a girl inside?"

Minho turns around at the same time Changbin turns on the lamp. "Surprise?"

Changbin blinks. Then blinks some more. "Yes. That is a surprise."

Chan sits up on his elbow. "We'll explain tomorrow, go to sleep for now."

"Promise?" Changbin looks sceptical with one eyebrow raised and forehead wrinkled.

"Yes."

"And no funny business tonight?"

"No, we'll just sleep. Right, Minho?"

Chan has to poke him in the side when he doesn't immediately answer. "Right, no funny business."

"Alright then, I guess. Goodnight, hyung."

Chan quickly falls asleep in Minho's arms, feeling safe. He doesn't wake a single time from a nightmare that night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on sns:
> 
> [tumblr](https://s-kiz.tumblr.com/)  
> [amino](https://aminoapps.com/c/straykids/page/user/s-kiz/ng7z_rxsofVn712kdDeagPXrQNr55Ld4V0se)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan) (that i barely use)


End file.
